Remember Me
by 1CreativeMind
Summary: A one shot based on a scene from the movie 'Coco' If you haven't seen it, you should... this story contains a scene from the movie and it might be a spoiler for you lol


**_A/N: Like I said in the shot ''Recuérdame'' I was going to translate it on English so people can get a chance to read it too. I've seen the movie ''Coco'' and the scene I wrote, or tried to make it the same as the movie, made me cry. If you haven't seen the movie, you should see it but if you haven't seen it yet, this one shot will be a big spoiler for you, so I suggest you go and watch the movie. Here's the One shot but with some changes in the scene and the characters too, since it's OUAT style._**

 ** _Characters from the movie ''Coco'' and OUAT don't belong to me, they belong to their respective producers._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Here's a list so you guys don't get all confused:_**

 ** _COCO- OUAT_**

 ** _Miguel- Emmanuel (created)_**

 ** _Héctor- Henry Sr_**

 ** _Abuelita- Cindrella (Jacinda)_**

 ** _Papá de Miguel- Michael (created)_**

 ** _Mamá de Miguel- Lucy Mills_**

 ** _Ernesto de la Cruz- Leopold_**

 ** _Mamá Coco- Regina Mills_**

 ** _Imelda- Cora Mills_**

 ** _Tío Berto- Nick (amigo Henry)_**

 ** _Abuelito- Henry Mills (esposo de abuelita)_**

 ** _Remember Me_**

Emmanuel, on the día de muertos, he ran away from home because his family did not support him with his dream of being a musician like his great, great grandfather. He ran to the crypt where his supposed grandfather was and there he had a great adventure from the beyond, where he met his ancestors, who in their spirits, visit the family on this day thanks to his offering. Where he discovered the truth about Henry Sr., who really was his great, great grandfather, and Leopold was not who he really claimed to be, he was completely eliminated and thrown into oblivion, because when Emmanuel returned, he brought Leopold's lie to light and everyone, believed him and did everything possible to not remember Leopold.

Emmanuel gets up, looks at Leopold's crypt and takes the picture, ripping into pieces and took the guitar, he needed to do something very important, since his great-grandmother Regina Mills, had Alzheimer and was about to forget her last memory of her father Henry Sr.

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon when he ran out with the guitar in hand. He needed to apologize to his family, make Regina remember her father and tell her about the shocking adventure he had and his discovery.

He arrives at the house and everyone looks at him between surprised, relieved and at the same time, annoyed because they thought he was going to insist on being a musician. His parents had no problem from the beginning but they had to follow a legacy that has been firm for generations: No one in the family will be a musician.

''Don't get angry at me for running away now, I have a mission to fulfill and it is urgent.'' Emmanuel said hurriedly. ''First, where's Momma Regina?'' The young boy asked between worried and desperate.

''She's inside, but Emmanuel-'' his mother Lucy starts talking, but Emmanuel interrupts her.

''It's urgent...then I will tell you all about it, I promise.'' He said without going further, before entering to their home. The whole family went after him, especially Jacinda, who was going with the intention of smashing that guitar.

Emmanuel enters quickly and approaches his great-grandmother, Regina, who was sitting in a chair, with a sad look that was heading towards nowhere. That breaks Emmanuel's heart, that's why he's encouraged to play and dedicate a song that her father used to sing to her when she was little. He also sang the same song the day before he went on tour, a tour where he never came back because Leopold had poisoned him to death.

''Emmanuel! What do you think you're doing!?'' Jacinda exclaimed. She was going to take another step but her son-in-law, Michael, stopped her.

''I think that this time we should listen to him. We don't want to repeat the same events from yesterday.'' Michael said, with a pleading look. His mother-in-law nods and looks seriously at the whole scene.

Emmanuel looks at his whole family before looking back at Mama Regina.

''Momma Regina, this is for you...please, remember.'' Emmanuel whispers, before adjusting the strings and playing his guitar. Seconds later, he begins to sing.

 _Remember me  
Though I have to say goodbye  
Remember me  
Don't let it make you cry  
For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart  
I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart_

Mama Regina listened attentively to her great-grandson Emmanuel sing, upon hearing the lyrics, she felt nostalgic immediately, remembering the only thing she had from her father, Henry Sr. That song, and their song, that he had composed and also sang to her the day before he left.

 _Remember me  
Though I have to travel far_

 _''Remind me...'' Regina said in a whisper._ Everyone looked at Momma Regina with surprise, as did Emmanuel. They continued to sing together, Emmanuel could not stop feeling joy in his heart, seeing that Momma Regina still remembered that song that his father had dedicated to her with so much love.

 _Remember me  
Each time you hear a sad guitar  
Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be  
Until you're in my arms again  
Remember me_

At the end of that song, Emmanuel looks at Momma Regina, as well as his whole family looks at her. She has a smile on his face, which had not been seen in years. Henry approaches Momma Regina and kneels in front of her, taking her hands.

''I have not seen you smile for years.'' Henry says, with watery eyes. Jacinda comes over to comfort him and looks at Momma Regina with a small smile before looking at Emmanuel.

''You can stay with the guitar.'' Jacinda said and Emmanuel smiles. Henry looks at him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

''You can be a musician if you wish, we will support you.'' He said before looking back at his mother. ''Tell me about Grandpa.'' Henry says. ''All you remember about him. How it was, what he used to do with you, everything.'' He said.

''That's a long story...'' Regina said with a big smile. Despite the years, she was able to remember a lot through the song. She thanks Emmanuel for having sung something as beautiful as that song was and then Henry and Jacinda took her to the patio. A family reunion, Momma Regina was going to tell the story of her father, the great Henry Mills.

In the end of the day, everyone was celebrating and sharing in the día de muertos, they managed to find another picture of Henry Sir and they made an offering to him, so that he would never be forgotten.

What Regina did not know, but she was sure it will happen one day, she was going to be reunited with her parents in the afterlife, a better life.

 ** _The End_**

 ** _A/N: And here's how ''Remember Me'' ends. Thank you guys so much for your love and support. Leave a review and let me know what you think._**


End file.
